Questions and Answers with Himitsu Saijou
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Only made for you guys! Feel free to ask me anything. But, not everything! Anyway, I'm the young author of the Spamano fanfic, "Romano's Love Diary". Go ahead and read the questions and my answers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Even though I'm not really that oh-so famous writer or whatsoever it is called, I made a list of questions some people they might ask me. Or maybe not. Well then, let's begin!**

* * *

**Questions and Answers With Himitsu Saijou**

* * *

Q: Are you really a guy?  
A: Yep. The only features that I have which can make people think I'm a girl (if you will see my face) are three things: my girly face, my long hair and my girly voice. When I realized my voice is actually that girly, I was like,"...Not cool..."

Q: What made you join ?  
A: Well, because I want to make yaoi fanfics, I want to read some yaoi fanfics and I want to comment some fanfics that are so awesome, I decided to join.

Q: Are you really that young?  
A: (snicker) (snicker) A lot of people on Facebook actually asked me the same question. It's like, I hear the same question over and over and over again. Anyway, yeah, I really am that young.

Q: What made you like yaoi?  
A: Hmm...Good question. Because I'm not gay, what made me like this kind couple? Well, I think I found those noises a little bit...let's just say _**'**__funny' _and_'good to the ears'_. (chuckles)

Q: How did you discover yaoi?  
A: O_O" OK, this is actually one of my lil' secrets, y'know! Actually, when I was around 9 or 10, I was looking for a Misaki (Ayuzawa) x Usui (Takumi) AMV because the song used for the video was my favorite (Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline). Until, I accidentally clicked 'Misaki x Usagi' (you know them, probably) at the search bar. Then, I watched the kissing scene (because during that time, I thought Misaki was a female). I got interested about the pairing so, I watched their show (which was Junjou Romantica and during that time, and I'm interested on Romance, Comedy genre anime). And there goes my interest towards yaoi pairings.

Q: What yaoi pairing did you first write a fanfic about here in (or on other sites)?  
A: That was Detective Conan's HeiShin (Heiji Hattori x Shinichi Kudo) but, more of HeiCo (Heiji Hattori x Conan Edogawa). Just to be clear, Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa are only one.

Q: When did you start writing yaoi fanfics?  
A: Let's see. The first yaoi fanfic that I wrote was 'The Three Unintentional Kisses'. So probably when I was around 9 or 10 years old.

Q: What was it like for you to write your first Spamano fanfic?  
A: It's like my heart is about to burst in excitement and nervousness and my bones might break into pieces. I knew from the beginning that giving Spain the Texan accent was a very bad idea. Actually, I was experimenting during that time. When I received the results I wrote my conclusion in a piece of paper and taped it on my wall mirror, 'Never give Oyabun-dono the Texan accent because he is Spanish, not an American who lives in Texas.' (chuckles)

Q: Were you even mistaken as a girl by some people in the Internet? In real life?  
A: I was only mistaken once in the Internet, whereas in real life, I was mistaken as a girl numerous times already.

Q: Is there anyone who you met in real life who actually likes your Hetalia fanfics?  
A: Only one. That is my brother's female classmate. She said she liked (or rather, loved) 'Romano's Love Diary'. She didn't even believe me when I said that I was the writer of that fanfic. Funny, eh?

* * *

**A/N: If you want to ask something to me, PM me or review your question here! I'll do my best to answer your questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Even though all of these questions were written in one review, I'm still happy about it. OK, let me answer them for that reviewer, FORDGE-dono.**

* * *

**Questions and Answers with Himitsu Saijou (Part 2)**

* * *

**FORDGE asked...**

Q: so, how long is your hair.  
A: The length of my hair? Hmm...It reaches the shoulder.

Q: do you know how many people have asked if you are gay?  
A: Only one.

Q: And did anyone mistaken you as gay in real life?  
A: They NEVER mistook me as gay because, I LOOK like a girl.

Q: So, what makes you like Spamano So much that you got out of your usual fandom to write about that pairing?  
A: Well, because Spain and Romano are my favorite characters in Hetalia and to think that they were paired by fans, I 'died happily'. Yeah, I was being sarcastic. Just kidding. Anyway, I don't really like it THAT much because I don't...um...'ship' it. Or something...

* * *

**A/N: This is very fine as long as someone reviews here and asks me some questions. Feel free to ask the mastermind behind "Romano's Love Diary' anytime! I'll do my best to answer your questions.  
**


End file.
